The Ultimate Third Degree
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: Set right after "The Abyss". What would happen if Tatsumi found out that Seiya and Saori are together? Havoc ahead!


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya and all related characters belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation. I'm not making money with this. You know the drill.  
  
Author's note: Hey people! Been a while since I last posted "The Abyss" and all I want to say is: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! I'm glad to see there are many Seiya/Saori fans out there. They're the best couple ever! So, I've been really giddy about StS lately. They're making a new manga arc! YAY! And what's best, Toei Animation is making another OVA! Double YAY!  
  
Author's note 2: I watched ep. 29 today (the one where S/S jump from the cliff) and got inspired to write another S/S fic. I started to wonder if Seiya and Saori got together, how would Tatsumi react? Read and find out!  
  
The Ultimate Third Degree  
  
By Azure Lightning  
  
Chapter One: True Feelings  
  
Breakfast was pretty much a torture to Seiya and Saori. Each affectionate gesture was perceived by the other Saints and promptly commented.  
  
"Oh look! They're holding hands under the table! How sweet!" Ikki mocked.  
  
"I think I'll skip the sugar on my coffee today, the room is already too mushy!" Geki grinned. Seiya and Saori were completely flustered, but they accepted the good-natured teasing from their friends. When both were finished, they left the mansion for a walk, under a shower of whistles and laughing from the other Saints.  
  
"Finally those two got together." Nachi said as the two left.  
  
"Yep. I guess everyone had seen it coming, apart from them, of course." Hyoga quipped. Shiryu didn't say anything. He was too absorbed contemplating the events of the previous day. Seiya and Saori probably wouldn't be together now if he hadn't told Seiya what Shaina had secreted to him. 'All in all, I guess I made the right decision. I wonder if there's a vacant spot for Cupid at the Olympus...' he mused.  
  
"What I still don't get..." Shun remarked as he looked at Jabu. "I thought you were in love with her, and I was sure you'd throw a fit when you saw them together. What happened?" Everyone's eyes fell upon Jabu. He cleared his throats and glanced back at his comrades.  
  
"You're right, Shun." At everyone's quizzical look, he explained. "I was in love with her. Past tense."  
  
"What happened? Why did you change your mind?" Ban inquired.  
  
"Well... Just like you guys, I've noticed what was going on between them a while ago. At first, I wanted to disregard that as being his sense of duty towards her and her sense of gratitude towards him. But then it came to a point that I couldn't fool myself anymore. It was far too visible. I sulked for a couple of weeks until I finally came to term with my own feelings."  
  
"And what would that be?" Shun asked.  
  
"You see... Before I was brought to the Foundation, at the streets, I had no perspective of life. It's true that we suffered hell here and to get our Bronze Cloths, but if I stayed at the streets, I'd surely be dead by now. Thanks to the Foundation, I've become who I am. I owe my life to the Kido's. I figured that what *I* felt was gratitude, and it was way different than what they felt for each other."  
  
"Right..." Ikki smirked. "Did anyone help you realize that? Like, say, that new Amazon from the Sanctuary. What was her name again?"  
  
"You mean Tasha?" Hyoga asked.  
  
"Yeah, that one! Last time I saw you too got along just fiiine." Ikki teased. Right then, one of the maids approached Jabu.  
  
"Mister Jabu, there's someone on the telephone wishing to talk to you. She says her name is Tasha." A beet-red Jabu ran to the phone on the other room under claps and whistles.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Tatsumi?" Nachi inquired.  
  
"He had to run some errands earlier." Shiryu informed. "I saw him leaving when I got up.  
  
"Do you guys think that he knows about it already?" Hyoga pointed out.  
  
"That I know about what?" Tatsumi demanded as he entered the kitchen. The Saints looked at each other in panic.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*************  
  
That's it for now! Kinda short, I know. Regarding Jabu living on the streets: we only know that Seiya lived at the orphanage and that Hyoga was taken to the Foundation right after his mother died. I made this up for the sake of the fic. Please review! 


End file.
